


Jeu de Pouvoir

by Laywithmeart



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, power-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart
Summary: "I need you to use me," She whispers so quietly against the skin of his neck, the sound almost didn't reach his ears."Use you for what?""No-" She takes a deep breath, "As what. I mean like... a certain kind of woman. Well, you know. I need you to treat me like that tonight."





	Jeu de Pouvoir

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr who requested a 'very smutty Bodyguard fic about David dominating Julia' 
> 
> HEADS UP: this is pure filth. If the Bodyguard's press got a load of this they would have a fucking field month.

It's only natural. Nothing many more women haven't fantasized about before her, but it's a first for her, or at least the intensity of it is. The way his body moves as he escorts her down the hallway certainly isn't helping her keep up a professional stance. As he turns to open the door to her hotel room, her stare focusses on his lips and she can't help but bite her own. Of course, he noticed the move, she can tell by the slight crease that forms between his brows that he knows something is up. 

 

"Are you alright, ma'am?" She knows the question is sincere, but her current dirty mind is twisting it into some teasing kind of foreplay. 

 

"Yes," she falters, she's altogether too horny and suddenly very aware of the other guard's presence. "It's been a long day, that's all." 

 

The moment the door clicks shut behind her, having already been on edge with annoyance and heat the entire day, it strikes her last nerves. She's in full sinner mode now and she needs him to do this.

 

She doesn't bother to knock, just enters his room to see the muscles in his back move under his shirt as he shrugs off his jacket. Having sensed her presence, he turns swiftly. 

 

"Ma'am?"

 

She's nervous, a feeling she isn't accustomed to. It's holding her back and yet she's in a rush due to the scorning heat in her panties. She walks over to him, stares intently into his eyes as if hoping he could somehow read her mind at this moment. _Please guess what I want right now, just take me._ She grazes her lips over his, drops small kisses on his jaw, then nuzzles his neck the way he usually does to her. It makes him smile. 

 

"Hi," he says as she straightens back up and rests her arms on his broad shoulders.  

 

She doesn't respond, feels like she's unable to at the moment. Instead, she decides to simply show him, hinting her way through a conversation.  A lick at his lips has him humming a little, his small smile still in place but uncertain. She takes his hands in hers and places them on her hips, dragging them down slowly to where she's very squeezable. Luckily, he gets the queue, squeezes and seeks her lips. He's too gentle, however, it makes her grunt a little; she really has no patience left after today. 

 

"What's wrong?" He asks, his voice soft and his brows furrowed. 

 

"I'm in a certain... mood," The type of mood that brings about certain behaviors she would normally never partake in. It's not that she's a prude, she's ridden him senseless multiple times, even masturbated in front of him, but this...  She wants to say it, "a slutty mood" but it's too difficult to say aloud for her, the words tasting too foreign on her tongue. 

 

"Ma'am?"

 

"Don't call me Ma'am tonight."

 

"I thought you liked that-"

 

"I do," she interrupts, "but..."

 

"But what?"

 

She reminds herself of last week when he requested a similar type of power-play to summon up her courage. Them sixty-nine-ing it on the floor, his face between her asscheeks, practically suffocating, and her mouth mimicking his movements on the length of him. 

 

"I need you to use me," She whispers so quietly against the skin of his neck, the sound almost didn't reach his ears. 

 

"What?"

 

" _Use_ me," she repeats, now looking him in the eye. 

 

"Use you for what?"

 

"No- " She takes a deep breath, " _As_ what. I mean like... _a certain kind of woman._ Well, you know. I need you to treat me like that tonight."

 

Realization slowly dawns on his face. 

 

"Alright." He says after a long pause, obviously taken aback a little, but with the same small smile pulling at his lips as before. Of course, he'll never take this too far, she knows she can trust him with this. 

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

She's basically done this for him too, even though any implication of _that kind of man_ wasn't indicated, it's the same as in division of unequal power. He didn't have to say it like she just had to, to make her need clear. He didn't have to explain that he'd been arguing with Vicky and came to her afterward to forget, that he needed her to drown out his anger, his shame, his guilt, his sadness. She practically rode his face at his vague non-verbal request, french-kissed his demons away, and it worked perfectly to diminish his raging brain cells that night. Julia's been under a lot of pressure lately so he understands why she's asking for this, but he also knows that for women, and especially for her, it would be different, way more intense.

 

He slides his hands back to her waist, not wanting to dive right into this role as she had in case it does spook her, cause her to rebuild the walls her controlling nature insists on. "I know you don't want me to ask this, but are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Because we can stop any time-"

 

"Please, David." She whispers, the tone vulnerable. She's never begged him, no matter how many times he drove her to the edge to only back down, and he doubts she ever did beg her ex-husband. 

 

"Alright," He's still for a moment, "Strip for me." And she does as she's told right away without hesitation, let's each piece of clothing fall to the floor until she stands in front of him completely nude. 

 

The swell of her breasts, her hips, are so tantalizing to him he can't help himself. "You're beautiful," he says as he steps closer and lets his fingertips caress her arms. 

 

"Talk dirty to me a little," She speaks against his lips. It makes him slightly uneasy. He's not good at conversation, in general, let alone dirty talk, but he can't say no to her, not when she's giving him that look. 

 

He lets his hand travel down, feeling the soft skin of her belly, the short and dark curls between her legs, and further down until he encounters wetness. 

 

"Is this for me?"

 

She gasps at the contact, "Yes," 

 

"That's very generous." God knows he's not just talking about the gesture. She's practically dripping in his hand. 

 

She cups him over his pants, rubs the heel of her hand along him as if he could possibly get any harder than this. If he had any doubt he needed to slow down, it's gone with the wind now. 

 

"Is that what you want?" When she nods shyly, perfectly swept away in this fantasy, he gives his next 'order'. 

 

"Kneel down" 

 

He undoes his belt as she sits below him, slides down the zipper of his pants and brings a full six and a half inches out in the open. She keenly watches on, wetting her lips. He carefully takes a handful of her hair and pulls her face towards his bobbing erection until he can feel the heat of her breath on his skin. 

 

She kisses the tip, drags her lips over his hardened veins, then proceeds to properly use her mouth on him. He can't help but moan and grunt as her warm tongue repeatedly slides over all the sensitive parts of his length. The look in her eyes as she keeps staring at him, normally so intensely powerful and confident, is now almost Bambi-like. He refrains from uttering all the dirty things he's thinking right now, even though she asked it of him. She's put herself in a weak enough position already, near complete submissiveness, licking his ballsack and smearing her lipstick all over her chin. 

 

"Fuck my mouth, David." She breathes. 

 

He uses both of his hands to steady her, gives her what he's got. The way she hums around him has him seeing stars. His power-hungry Julia, otherwise so turned on by him calling her "Ma'am", now needy to be dominated and drooling all around his cock. 

 

For a moment, a pang of guilt shoots through him. Is he enjoying this too much? He's not the type of man to treat a woman like this, to undermine a woman like this, but then he feels her nails dig into his buttocks, urging him deeper. 

 

No woman has ever wanted him like this, not with deeper meaning the way Julia does. He can sympathize with her need to forget her responsibilities, the danger, the mess she's in right now. They understand this about each other, they connect. Of course, that is why Julia didn't refuse him when he needed her like this. He once though Vicky would be there for him unconditionally, especially when he needed her the most, but she only wanted soft love and gave up when he couldn't offer it to her. It's Julia who can take him on, sees through him, intoxicates him in whatever way they are together like a miracle drug. Where she once smelled like trouble, she now tastes of salvation. 

 

So, he plays his part in this setting, takes her and has his way with her so she'll be content and relaxed by the end of tonight. 

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

She curves her tongue, spells his initials on his flesh as he works her throat. His shallow breaths are so ragged, it makes her want to engulf every inch of him. If only she could suck harder than she's able to... 

 

He pulls out a little, clenching, and she gasps open-mouthed, waiting for him to enter and tickle her tonsils again.  He doesn't, however. Instead, he moves to take off his shirt and caresses her hair. 

 

It doesn't take him long to have her bend over the bed. His trousers still around his ankles but her arms attentively placed to cradle her head. He lifts her butt up so it sticks out in the air, pushes on her lower back so she cants her hips. Her breathy sighs sound quite delicate for this kind of act to her own ears, but they seem to be encouragement enough for he crashes into her with a fierce passion. He pumps and pumps, riding her at a furious pace and she can feel herself begin to tremble and clench. 

 

Slowly, he inches a finger into the crack of her ass while his other hand seeks out the nape of her neck and pushes her head down. He presses his hips alarmingly close and penetrates her so deeply, he touches her core. She doesn't think he can possibly get any closer, but when he bends over her, his shoulders framing hers, she feels his warmth everywhere; his breath on her neck, his chest gliding smoothly over her back because they're both so sweaty. And then he slingshots her over the edge, grinding broad circles against her. 

 

“David!” she screams, followed by a hoarse and throaty moan. 

 

He doesn't stop, even when she can feel his cock throbbing inside her. Her slick and still clenching cunt is obviously whirling him into a full-on frenzy. He straightens back up a little, pulling her with him which slightly changes the angle but definitely for the better. It's her g-spot that he's ramming along now. His hand snakes down to work her swollen clit, and she needs just one more thing to make it a second time so she pulls on her nipples. He clutches onto her more, his grip tightening as she moans and bucks. Oh, she's close. So close to oblivion. And then she gushes, squirts around him, hard. He buries his face in her hair and neck, inhales her heady scent as she lets out another throttled cry. Following behind her quickly, he groans out his own climax. 

 

She expects both of them to collapse onto the bed right away, but he holds her tight to his chest a moment longer, both catching their breath. As he pulls out, he finally moves to step out of his trousers. She takes to the soft mattress, and he kneels in front of her. 

 

"Taste yourself, love." he smiles. 

 

She returns his timid smile and rolls onto her stomach, sticks out her tongue and licks long strokes. She's salty cream, bitter butterscotch, but sweet enough to understand why he doesn't mind to go down on her. 

 

She hums, "I taste... kind of good."

 

"Intoxicating." He reveals. 

 

He lays down next to her and she hugs her arms around him. Their foreheads rest against one another and he trails his lips along hers, kisses them sweetly. He's the only one who can see through her professional façade, that she's a person beyond the Home Secretary, how the stress of the job masks her inner warmth. Luckily, he has the ability to bring it right to the forefront. 


End file.
